Dimmock et al. J. Pharmaceutical Sciences 65, 482 (1976) and 65, 69 (1974) disclose 5-dimethylamino-1-phenyl-1penten-3-ones of the structure ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are H, or Cl, X is HCl or CH.sub.3 I and R is H, CH.sub.3 of (CH.sub.2).sub.4 CH.sub.3 as inhibitors of mitochondrial function in yeast and inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation and as possessing antitumor properties.
Gschwend et al, J. Org. Chem. 38, 2169 (1973) in a paper entitled "Rates of Intromolecular Diels-Alder Reactions of Pentadienylacrylamides" disclose the synthesis of 4,5-diphenyl-2,4-pentadienylamines of the structure ##STR3## wherein R is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, i-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 or t-C.sub.4 H.sub.9 as well as N-alkyl-N-methyl-4,5-diphenyl-2,4-pentadienylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,561 to Faust et al discloses compounds of the structure ##STR4## wherein X is Cl.sub.n or Br.sub.n, n is 1 or 2, R and R.sub.1 each represent H or lower alkyl, and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each represent H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl or lower alkanol, which are said to possess pressor activity, that is, blood pressure raising activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,649 to Sundeen et al discloses 5-phenyl-2,4-pentadien-1-amines and salts thereof having the structure ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower alkanoyloxy, nitro, cyano, amino, carboxy or lower alkoxycarbonyl, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are the same or different and are hydrogen, lower alkyl, alkenyl-lower alkyl, aralkyl, and substituted lower alkyl. These compounds are said to possess useful pharmaceutical activities due to their ability to inhibit the prostaglandin-inactivating enzyme 15-.alpha.-hydroxyprostaglandin dehydrogenase.
5-Amino-1-phenyl-1-penten-3-ones of the structure ##STR6## for example, 1-(2-chlorophenyl)-5-(methyl-2-propenylamino)-1-penten-3-one, hydrochloride, are disclosed as intermediates.